


Unnoticed Teasing

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: Las cosas que se hacen de forma inconsciente muchas veces provocan mas que las cosas hechas a propósitoOneShotSmut/LemonChenMin





	Unnoticed Teasing

**[** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V** **. ** **Xiumin** **]**

Había sido un día de prácticas agotador, lo cierto era que no me había imaginado lo complicado que podía ser combinar las actividades de la subunidad de CBX con las de EXO en si, no tenia ni punto de comparación con la temporada de Exo-m, aunque también era bastante complicado en aquel entonces, solo que ahora eran demasiadas coreografías y canciones para memorizar, aunque, gracias al cielo aunque no sea bueno, el numero de lineas que tenia en las canciones de EXO seguía siendo mínimo, junto con Lay y Sehun... Pero en estos momentos era lo mejor que me podía pasar, por que liberaba un poco de la carga que tenia. No me quería ni imaginar la carga de Chen, con tantas lineas, ni mucho menos la de Baekhyun, que también tenia la colaboración con la otra chica...

Llegamos al dormitorio sobre las 10 de la noche tras haber estado en un programa como CBX, aunque Baek no había podido estar, ya que tenia ensayo con la otra chica... Y aunque estuvimos sentados durante el programa, el estrés había sido fuerte...  
El resto de los miembros nos saludaron nada mas entrar, Baek entre ellos ya interrogandonos sobre el programa, y enzarzándose en una conversación con Chen, mientras yo me escabullí a ayudar en la cocina.  
D.O como siempre me saludo con una de sus sonrisas con forma de corazón, algo que siempre me había encantado del muchacho. Los dos cocinamos en silencio, de vez en cuando tarareando alguna de las canciones del ultimo CD y luego pusimos la mesa tranquilamente, y esperamos como siempre a que los alborotadores llegasen para cenar.

-¿Esta ya la cena?- Preguntó Chanyeol entrando a la cocina-Tenemos mucha hambre

-Si-Le respondió D.O- Lavaros y venid a cenar

El alto sonrió y salió casi corriendo para avisar al resto y me senté en la mesa en mi sitio habitual, al poco rato Chen se sentó a uno de mis lados y Lay al otro, y la mesa se llenó de inmediato, cada cual conversando con el de al lado.   
Me levanté y comencé a servir a cada uno su plato dejando el de Lay y el mio, ya que eran los mas cercanos para lo ultimo. Gracias al cielo cada uno me agradeció por servirles de forma educada, bueno...hasta llegar a Lay, que siguiendo su manía tras servirle le di las gracias y me agarró del culo, haciendo que me sobresaltase y casi tirase mi plato al suelo, y ganándose una mirada mala de parte de Chen, que estaba a mi lado y de D.O que estaba mas preocupado por la vajilla que por mi.

Tras eso me senté, un poco avergonzado por lo que había pasado, pero cenamos en calma, con charlas superficiales y comentarios estúpidos de parte de Chanyeol y Baekhyun.

Al terminar revise la tabla de tareas y suspiré, me tocaba de nuevo hacer ka cocina, con Chen... Lo que significaba que la acabaría haciendo yo solo por miedo a que el de sonrisa gatuna me rompiese algo. Eché a todos de la cocina y me puse a recoger, y a fregar, y a pulir, y a ordenar, hasta dejar todo perfecto, como a mi me gustaba, aunque sabía que lo mas probable era que mañana por la mañana ya lo convirtiesen en un desastre de nuevo.

De repente escuché un silbido desde la puerta y vi a Chen apoyado en el marco mirándome con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Hyung- me dijo- no me has dejado hacer nada

-Tampoco estabas aquí para ayudarme-le dije- Además, sabes que trabajo mejor si no estas alrededor descolocando todo de nuevo

-Hyung~ -Me dijo- Que cruel eres conmigo, además estuve aquí apoyado todo el rato para ver si te dabas cuenta de mi presencia.

¿Ah,si?- Le contesté sorprendido, estaba tan concentrado en limpiar que ni me había dado cuenta- Podrías haber dicho algo.

-No pude-Dijo y se acercó lentamente a mi-Me quedé embobado viéndote a ti.

Me sonroje mucho ante sus palabras y di un paso hacia atrás buscando poner algo de espacio entre nosotros dos, pero desgraciadamente la encimera estaba a un paso exacto de mi, y no tenia a donde huir.

-Te veías muy sexy mientras limpiabas-Me dijo haciéndome mirar al suelo avergonzado mientras el me acorralaba poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de mi- No te voy a dejar escapar hoy, llevas todo el día siendo demasiado malo, Minseokie, ¿me estabas provocando? Vi como movías tus caderas en el programa...

Trague fuerte y negué sin mirarle a la cara avergonzado, no lo había hecho a propósito, pero si había notado la mirada de Chen sobre mi mas de una vez a lo largo del día. No era un secreto en el grupo nuestra relación, llevábamos casi un año saliendo, desde antes de que Tao se fuese, pero aun así me costaba mucho mostrar mi afecto fuera de las puertas de nuestro cuarto...

-Tendré que castigarte hoy-Me dijo al oído excitándome con sus susurros- Pero no queremos manchar la cocina que acabas de limpiar, así que vayamos al cuarto.

Me fui a mover, de acuerdo con el hecho de no hacer nada aquí pero me tomó de la cintura y me pegó contra su cuerpo, y pude sentir contra mi su excitación creciendo, pero antes de poder decir nada colocó sus labios sobre los mios, comenzando como muchas otras veces una sesión de besos y batallas de lenguas.  
Al poco rato ya me encontraba sin respiración y con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas, y con el cuerpo como gelatina de lo adictivos que eran los besos de Chen para mi.

-Chen-Le dije al oido- Vamos...al cuarto...

-Como ordenes hyung- Me dijo y me besó de nuevo mientras me cogía al estilo novia llevándome a mi cuarto, que gracias al cielo lo compartía con el mánager y nunca dormía en el dormitorio, por lo que lo tenia para mi solo, y además era el único que estaba insonorizado, por petición del mánager.

Nada mas entrar en el cuarto me tiro contra la cama y se quitó la camiseta, que cayo en algún lugar del cuarto en el que no me enteré y luego se colocó sobre mi y me volvió a besar,esta vez con mucho mas deseo que antes, y mucha mas pasión, besando además de vez en cuando mi cuello y dejando marcas, y mordiendo en mi punto débil del cuello o en el lóbulo de mi oreja causando gemidos que no pude evitar soltar.  
Sus manos se colaron rápidamente por debajo de mi camisa y la soltaron poco a poco mientras sus dedos me causaban escalofríos de placer, amaba como sus dedos recorrían mi nívea piel lentamente, y como rozaban mis pezones, excesivamente sensibles como siempre, haciendo que mi cuerpo se extremeciese y provocando mas gemidos que le encendían tanto a el.

-No te con tengas Xiumin- me dijo al oido-Se que quieres esto más que yo

-Joder Chen- Dije una vez que mordió mi cuello en una zona ya muy sensible-Deja de jugar y hazmelo bien

-¿Que quieres que te haga?-Dijo burlón- Tendrás que ser claro hyung

Y volvió a morder en el mismo punto causando otro gemido fuerte de mi parte. Mis pantalones me apretaban ya demasiado, era doloroso estar vestido y el miembro, también vestido de Chen restregándose casualmente contra el mio no ayudaba.

-Jodee-Exclamé cuando además movió su mano rozando mi miembro- Dios Chen, tomame ya, hazme tuyo, follame, te necesito dentro de mi, quiero tu gran polla en mi culo, quiero que me lleves al cielo, que me hagas ver las estrellas, que me folles tan fuerte que no recuerde nada mas que tu nombre.

-Sus deseos son ordenes hyung-Dijo desabrochando mi pantalón y bajándolo de un suave movimiento junto con los calzoncillos y, ya que no llevábamos zapatos en casa, desnudandome por completo

-No es justo- Le dije entre jadeos- Tu también, desvistete

-¿Me ayudas?- Dijo de nuevo con su cara juguetona, que me encendía mucho

Me levante de la cama y de rodillas me acerque a el y solté su pantalón y, copiandole, se lo quite junto a los calzoncillos. De inmediato su miembro estaba erguido frente a mi, apetecible y casi palpitando de la anticipación, y sin mas preámbulos lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo.

Chen maldijo por lo bajo ante mi cuidado, y no pude sino sonreír orgulloso al tener al de sonrisa gatuna así ante mi, rendido de placer entre mis manos. Al poco rato decidí subir el nivel y acerqué mi boca a su miembro y primero sople un poco y luego deslice mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando un poco de presemen en el proceso. Escuche a Chen gemir más alto esta vez y volví a sonreír orgulloso y me metí la punta de su miembro en mi boca y le miré desde mi posición. Estaba echado hacia atrás con la boca abierta del placer y los ojos cerrados. Me comencé a mover lentamente y con maestría moviendo mi lengua lentamente y precisamente, como a el le gustaba y en cierto punto sus manos agarraron mi pelo y me hicieron subir el ritmo de la mamada. Sentí que si seguía así se correría en mi boca, y era tentador, pero Chen ya me había excitado mucho a mi y le quería dentro de mi por lo que me separé de el , y Chen, sin pensárselo un momento cambió nuestra posición y me colocó contra el colchón con los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria por mi y eso me encendió aun mas.

[POV Autor]

Los dos estaban muy excitados y sus respiraciones agitadas, la temperatura de la habitación había subido con bastante rapidez por lo que no sentían el frío del exterior. Chen admiraba el cuerpo bajo el, recorriendo los abdominales marcados de su hyung primero con los dedos y luego con la lengua dejándolo lleno de besos y marcando donde creía necesario y Xiumin gemía sin control por la inmensidad de sensaciones que le provocaba como siempre.

-Chen- Le decia- Dame mas, por favor, no juegues conmigo, quiero mas.

Y Chen se lo concedía, y bajó su mano hasta el miembro del mayor y lo tomó directamente con su boca, ganándose un gran gemido de parte del otro que apretaba las sabanas con fuerza ya

-Joder Chen-Le gritaba casi- Dame mas, joder, follame ya

-Hablas muy sucio hyung- Le dijo el otro sacando la polla del mayor de su boca- Pero sabes que me encanta eso.

Chen entonces abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó una botella de lubricante de allí, e impregnó sus dedos con la sustancia mientras el mayor intentaba recuperar un poco su aliento y esperaba expectante al mayor. Chen movió sus dedos alrededor de la entrada de Xiumin un poco, jugando con el y luego metió de golpe un dedo haciendo que Xiumin se sorprendiese por la extraña pero placentera sensación. El menor movió su dedo un para de veces hacia dentro y hacia fuera e introdujo un segundo que hizo que Xiumin se contrajese contra los dos dedos.

-Joder Xiumin, sigues tan apretado como la primera vez- Le dijo Chen mientras con su otra mano se masturbaba lentamente de vez en cuando.

Chen dilató con paciencia y arte el culo de Xiumin poco a poco introduciéndose aun mas en el mayor y, poco después de introducir un tercer dedo, rozar una zona especial que hizo a Xiumin gritar.

-Jongdae-Le dijo-Ahi, de nuevo, pero no los dedos, tu, follame ya con tu gran pene.

Y Chen estaba demasiado excitado tras ver lo mucho que había excitado a su hyung y el gran placer que le producían sus toques por lo que con rapidez untó su polla de lubricante y se introdujo casi de golpe en Xiumin.

-Joder- Dijo Xiumin acostumbrándose lentamente a la nueva sensación de plenitud, dolía un poco, pero lo hacían tan a menudo que el dolor era casi bienvenido, como un pequeño anunció de que este polvo iba a ser uno de los mejores de su vida- Muevete ya

Y Chen lentamente se movió, aunque tal vez lentamente no es el termino adecuado, ya que, conociendo los gustos de su hyung, salio casi del todo y volvió a introducirse con rapidez golpeando de golpe su próstata causando que el otro gimiese muy alto y arquese su espalda.

-Ahí ahi-Gritaba Xiumin- Mas fuerte, mas rápido, joder, dame mas

-Me encanta que me hables así de sucio hyung- Dijo Chen besando con fuerza de golpe los labios de Xiumin- Te voy a dar tan fuerte que mañana ni podrás andar.

Y aceleró, con rapidez y precisión, y casi con bestialidad, golpeando la próstata del otro casi con cada estocada, embelesado con la imagen de Xiumin muerto de placer bajo el mientras su polla se sumergía en el cuerpo del otro una y otra vez con cada vez mas fuerza, mezclándose los sonidos de carne contra carne y los gemidos de Xiumin mezclados con los gruñidos de Jongdae.

Cambiaron de postura tras un rato quedando Chen contra la cama y Xiumin montándole, haciendo que Chen pudiese ver a la perfección su polla desaparecer en el culo de Xiumin y a su vez ver la cara muerta de placer del mayor y jugar con su cuerpo.  
Xiumin mientras tanto subía y bajaba con un ritmo frenético, buscando aun mas placer, que Chen le dio cuando comenzó a morder y jugar con sus pezones mientas le ayudaba a empalarse a si mismo con su polla.

-¡Jongdae!-Exclamaba-Joder, lo estoy sintiendo, joder, se acerca

Y Chen cambio de nuevo la posición colocando una de las piernas de su hyung sobre su hombro e introduciéndose con mas fuerza, rapidez y profundidad en el cuerpo de Xiumin

-Minseok- Le dijo sintiéndose el también cerca- Correte para mi, hagamoslo juntos

Y aceleró de nuevo el ritmo, cosa que casi era imposible y las estocadas de l menos comenzaron a ser erráticas pero aun con fuerza y en una de esas Xiumin se corrió sobre su pecho y parte del de Chen y cerrando sus paredes sobre el miembro del menos provocando que Chen gruñese mas fuerte y tras un par de estocadas mas se vieniese dentro del mayor.

Los dos colapsaron en la cama, y Chen salió del interior de Xiumin ganándose un gruñido.

-Dios mio Chen-Le dijo- Si hubiese sabido que me harías esto tan bien solo con provocarte involuntariamente lo habría hecho mas a menudo.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de mi? -Le preguntó Chen entonces- Te puedo dar esto y mas aun si no me provocas fuera. Prefiero ser el único que te vea de esta manera. Eres mio igual que yo soy tuyo

-Así es-Dijo entonces Xiumin- Te amo Jongdae

-Yo a ti también mi Minseokie

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

En el salón del dormitorio los miembros restantes se miraban entre ellos hasta que Baekhyun habló

-Yo juraria que las paredes de la habitación de Xiumin estaban insonorizadas.

-Lo estan-Dijo Suho- No me quiero ni imaginar el volumen real de eso

Y todos los demás miembros se sonrojaron y D.O se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

-Mañana comeremos crema, tengo la sensación de que Xiumin-hyung la necesitará para no quedarse afónico, si es que consigue venir a comer mañana...


End file.
